


Tension

by Hunnit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Around, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnit/pseuds/Hunnit
Summary: The monsta x ray episode required three of the boys to dress as girls because they were going to make yet another k drama. Minhyuk, Jooheony and Changkyun were all getting their make up done, and after returning to the room appearing flawless the other boys were shook to their core. After finishing the recording of the drama however, one of the boys can not help but get a bit curious about his male turned female friend. Now he will be unable to calm his feelings.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow build up of love. If you don't have the patience for the ride, I'm sorry. I'm open to suggestions

The seven boys gathered at the center table prepared for them. They all waited and received a script that revealed what their next mission would be, another k drama.

"Oh great, another drama." Kinhyun smirked as if he had the confidence he would get lead role this time. Shownu smiled and opened the first page that read the cast descriptions.

"I'm the male lead" Shownu smiled sheepishly. Kinhyun read the script characters, " I.M. as Sangah, Jooheon as Minji and Minhyuk as Dior." He laughed out loud, despite not being the male lead, the boys would have to be girls.

"finally I'm not a girl" Kinhyun mocked.

"What, no way." Jooheon smiled curiously. Minhyuk also began to cackle imagining the three of them as females. "This is going to be strange."

No way Jooheony, I think you will look so cute as a girl," he smiled at the younger while patting his head. Changkyun shrugged as if he was prepared for anything.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

The long day of filming had finally reached an end. The staff was packing their equipment and the members were getting ready to return to their building as well. Changkyun had already changed back into his regular clothing and headed for the van with Shownu and Kihyun. Jooheon entered the changing area but threw himself on the couch for a brief minute to unwind.

"wow Minji, are you really so lazy you couldn't change back into your clothes yet?" Minhyuk smiled, already in his regular clothing. Jooheon was still in a wig, makeup and dress. He had his legs crossed and Minhyuk could see the black shorts peeking under Jooheon's dress. Jooeheon looked up from his phone and smirked.

"I know, I was just on my way." Jooheon pouted. Minhyuk came closer and sat at the arm rest of Jooheon's seat. He ran his fingers through Jooheon's wig and cooed at him.

"You are just so pretty aren't you." Minhyuk continued and then moved his hand to caress his cheek. Jooheon still played with his phone, but maintained a smile. "Baby, get out of that dress already, or do you need help." He lifted Jooheon's chin. Jooheon looked at Minhyuk suprised, and a bit confused at the situation.

"Aish, okay Minhyuk I'm going to go change now." Jooheon whined and then sat at the edge of the chair. Minhyuk hopped off of the couch. He lifted the corner of Jooheon's dress, revealing his black spandex shorts. "Minhyuk. Respect me, I'm a decent woman." Jooheon smiled crossing his legs again. Minhyuk's stomach began to whirl as he observed Jooheon's pretty face and sass. Jooheon got off of the couch and stretched with his arms up in the air. The shorts were above Jooheon's knees but he could not help but stare at the tight black cloth around Jooheony's thighs. " Minhyuk, you perv, stop staring up my dress, my gosh. Now if you don't mind I need to hurry before the van leaves!" He chuckled.

"Yes hurry up. Let me unzip the back." Minhyuk offered though he already had a hand on Jooheon's zipper at the back of his dress. Jooheon complied and waited for Minhyuk. Minnhyuk did so very slowly, he was disapointed to find a thin white tank top underneath the dress. The zipper stopped at Jooheon's lower back. He helped himself to continue to undress Jooheon. He proceeded to lower the sleeves on Jooheon's dress. He came close to Jooheon's ear and whispered seductively, "do you need more help." Jooheon felt frozen, and the hot breath sent shivers down his entire back. The door was nearly kicked open and now both stood frozen.

"We need to go now." Hyungwon exclaimed. "Jooheony, you're still in a dress? And Minhyuk? What's going on dare I ask... Anyways, come on, you're going to have to get in the van now, with that dress because staff is ready to leave." Hyungwon waited at the door with a hand on his hip. Minhyuk helped Jooheon zipper the dress back up and Hyungwon smirked. "Come on Minji, stop leading Minhyuk on." Minhyuk shook his head nervously and Jooheon smirked in return. Hyungwon grabbed Jooheon's hand and pulled in order to speed the process of leaving, Minhyuk followed and grabbed Jooheon't bag.

They exited the building and it was dark and rainy outside. The other members waited in the large black van, some sleeping already. Kihyun and Wonho smiled when they noticed Jooheon was still dressed as Minji.

"Never knew you liked cross dressing so much." Kinhyun mocked as the boys entered the van.

"I ran out of time okay."Jooheon smiled.

"You love the attention, don't lie. I remember when I was Yeoju, the guys were all confused because I was pretty or something." He almost bragged.

"You were pretty Kihyun. . But Jooheony is really cute also." Wonho cooed. The three boys were finally in the van and it was on its way back to Starship.

"I love when it rains." Shownu interupted. "I can just imagine myself tonight, brewing that coffee and pouring that new hazelnut creamer."

"Awe Shownu are you hungry." Kinhyun smiled. "I'll brew the coffee, I would like some too." Shownu gave him a sweet smile and then he proceeded to look out the window.

Changkyun was snoring in the back silently and the entire van was silent. All the boys were asleep except Minhyuk who had been playing with his phone. Minhyuk leaned on Jooheon's shoulder. Jooheon was sleeping. Minhyuk took the opportunity to stare at Jooheon closely. He still had feminine makeup. He lifted his hand to caress his cheek. His heart raced when he stared down at the dress and saw the tight spandex again on his thighs. He slowly put his hand on Jooheon's thigh. He looked up to see in Jooheon was still sleeping, which he was. His hand trailed higher up his thigh. He had never touched him so intimately. He wanted to stop, he felt guilty, but he wanted to grab the thickest part of his thigh,and higher near his inguinal region. He looked down at his hand, it was slightly above Jooheon's knee. He stopped and grabbed at the bow on Jooheon's waist. He imagined undressing Jooheon for some reason. He felt his stomach churn again and he let go of the bow. He did not understand why he was feeling heat rise in his body, was it because his friend looked like a female at the moment, or was it Jooheon's vulnerability right now? He did not want to take advantage of the situation however. But then he placed his hand back on Jooheon's knee. he imagined spreading Jooheon's legs and kicking them up his shoulders. A drop of drool left his own mouth suddenly and he let go of his friend's leg again.

"Hey." Jooheon nearly whispered in a weary voice. "I'm cold." Jooheon opened his eyes slowly and stretched. "Are we almost there."

"Yes, we should be home in like two minutes." Minyuk responded. "Is your entire body cold or just your legs?"

"My legs, they are freezing." Jooheon began to rub both his legs quickly in attempt to warm them.

"Need help, my hands are big." He proved his point by comparing their hands. Jooheon smiled akwardly and did not respond to the offer, but Minhyuk helped himself and placed both his large hands on Jooheon's thighs and began to rub up and down quickly. He then snuck a hand under the spandex, "So warm." Jooheon watched with a strange expression. Minhyuk smiled, "What's up, still cold?"

"Um, no. I feel good now." He laughed nervously. "Hey stop this behavior, I can't do this." Jooheon smirked cheekily. Minhyuk felt as if his words were bait, perhaps an invitation to play with Jooheon. Minhyuk squeezed Jooheon's upper thigh.

"Stop, calm down or do I have to calm you down." He smirked with his eyes lowered seductively. Minhyuk felt very hot now, he wanted to play more, play hard.

"I think you have to calm me down Honey." He lowered his voice and looked Jooheon up and down. Jooheon watched Minhyuk's eyes trail his body and then they both made eye contact.

"oh damn." Jooheon merely replied before they heard one of the members stirring, and then before they knew it the car had stopped.

"We are here now?" A very weary Wonho inquired.

"Seems like it." Hyungwon replied sounding wide awake. Minhyuk felt nervous suddenly, had Hyungwon heard them...but they had not done anything out of the ordinary. Right.

They all bounced out of the van and enterd the warm building. It was a cold night, rainy and they did not have anything scheduled for tommorrow, which meant they were allowed to wake up late.

"Ah yes, finally we can have the cofee." Shownu smiled while nudging Kinhyun.

"Yes." Kihyun smiled. They raced into the elevator. The boys were squeezed into the elevator. Minhyuk could not help but notice Hyungwon glancing at him more than ususal.

"Let's watch a movie."Wonho suggested cheerily.

"Yea." Changkyun smiled. "With snacks. It's only eight and we were all knocked out clean," he laughed.

"It was a long, hard day." Wonho stated.

"Long and hard?" Changkyun smirked with a mischievious giggle. Wonho shook his head and hit Changkyun on the shoulder softly. The elevator stopped and they all squeezed out playfully, pushing and shoving eachother, then racing to the door. Changkyun won and began unlocking their apartment door. "Oh my gosh, why am I so used to seeing you as a girl, I just noticed." Changkyun laughed.

"Shush, if you don't mind I'm going to change now." Jooheon disappeared into his room, Minhyuk slowly began to follow, and the other members opened kitchen drawers and turned on the television. "I hear your footsteps." Jooheon stated in sing -song.

"It's me." Minhyuk replied in the same tone. He barged into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Woah, what are you doing." Jooheon smirked playfully. "Trying to get me alone?"

"Maybe, calm down." Minhyuk replied a bit sheepishly, he truly didn't know what he was planning by shutting the door behind him. "I'm just protecting your modesty."

"Oh yeah. Okay so why are you in here. "Jooheon asked as he unzipped his dress. Minhyuk sat on the bed and watched as the dress fell to the floor.

"Versaci on the floor, oooh." Jooheon sang with a chuckle afterward. He did not seem nervous, therefore Minhyuk felt intimidated, was Jooheon just playing. He watched Jooheon walk to the closet while still humming Versaci on the floor.

"Those are tight." Minhyuk suddenly commented. Jooheon suddenly felt strange again.

"Stop looking at me hyung," he smiled shyly. Jooheon's vulnerability in his voice, the familiar uncomfortable look on Jooheon's face again. He was done playing Minhyuk assumed, however Minhyuk was not done.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Minhyuk asked lowly, while beginning to walk towards his direction. Minhyuk came close to Jooheon's neck as they had left off in their previous encounter.

"Stop." Jooheon laughed nervously and he pushed Minhyuk away softly. "I really gotta change, wait for me outside,save me a spot of the love seat, we can sit on it together." Jooheon winked. Minhyuk blew a kiss and left the room. As Minhyuk approached out of the hall, he saw all members sitting around the living room, and watching preview for a movie. Shownu and Kinhyun were making ramyun. Minhyuk ran to the love seat as Honey had requested. He told himself he would play with him for real this time if he kept teasing.

to be continued.


	2. Tension is still there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is still there, who will finally crack, and why the doesn't Hyungwon mind his business?

Minhyuk observed Jooheon's sloppy yet sexy gait as he exited the hall. He wore gray sweat shorts and a long black t shirt. His hair looked soft and flattened from the wig he had worn. His face was clean of makeup. Jooheon caught Minhyuk staring and stuck his tongue out discretely and licked his lower lip. Minkyuk wanted to throw Jooheon on the floor and make love to him immediately. Jooheon sat on the couch next to Minhyuk, shoulder to shoulder. He grabbed the small blanket from Minhyuk's lap and hugged it tightly.

"Miss me?" Jooheon whispered as he stared at Minhyuk's lips, then at his eyes.

"Yeah Honey, I was getting so bored." Minhyuk whispered back. The movie began to play. It was the movie Us.

"Oh yeah? hey pass me a chocolate." Minhyuk complied and handed Jooheon the small jar. Jooheon observed his options and Minhyuk was soft as his Honey could not decide which to eat. Jooheon finally chose one, he popped it in his mouth and discovered it was cherry. He removed the chocolate from his mouth and made a sour face at its foul taste. The chocolate was smothered in drool in Jooheon's palm. Minhyuk smiled.

"What happened? Was it nasty?" Minhyuk laughed looking at the wet candy on Jooheon's palm. He nodded. Minhyuk took the chocolate from his palm and popped it into his own mouth. Jooheon watched in shock.

"That was full of my saliva." 

"I know, it was so yummy." Minhyuk licked his lips. Jooheon, still in surprise looked around the room. All members were focused on the movie, which was at a very high volume.

"you're so dirty." Jooheon whispered closer. Minhyuk shrugged and flicked the tip of Jooheon's nose. Jooheon spread the blanket to share with Minhyuk. He folded a leg and his shorts rolled up easily exposing a lot of his leg. Minhyuk watched as Jooheon found a comfortable position, staring at his leg longer than necessary. Minhyuk could not help himself any longer. He put his hand on Jooheon's knee and continued to caress his thigh. Minhyuk scooted even closer and proceeded to put his hand up Jooheon's shirt. He felt Jooheon's soft tummy, he stuck his finger into his belly button, which caused Jooheon to squirm and snicker. He moved Minhyuk's hand away from his belly and placed it back on his knee. Minhyuk smiled and now played with the hem of Jooheon's shorts and slipped his hand inside. He squeezed Jooheon's inner thigh and Jooheon almost squeeled. Hyungwon looked over in their direction. He noticed Jooheon and Minhyuk staring at eachother smiling and their blanket would not stop moving.

"They are so obviously up to no good." Hyungwon thought, he shook his head and nobody seemed to noticed them. He looked back at the television and attempted to ignore them.

"Stop Minhyuk." Jooheon quietly laughed removing his hand from his body.

"No I want to explore, let me." Minhyuk raked his teeth and placed his hand back under Jooheon's shirt. He squeezed Jooheon's little roll and then trailed his hands up to his chest and rubbed his nipples. Jooheon laughed louder, making Changkyun turn around.

"Okay, what the fuck are you guys doing under that blanket?" Changkyun finally interrupted. " Like every time I glance I see something weird going down. I thought it was fan service, now I'm just suspicious."

"Oh Changkyun, it's just for fun. You know I like to play with him. It's not sexual... we are not in love." Minhyuk smiled hoping to convince all members staring in their direction that he was not rubbing nipples and considering it heterosexual. Jooheon smiled at Minhyuk, then back at the members and nodded.

"Interesting, I mean, it does seem pretty sexual tho, just saying." Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. Shownu was too disturbed to comment and returned his attention to the movie. Kihyun had been sleeping and Wonho smiled as if he believed the boys.

"Well, i love touching meat, sue me." Minhyuk shrugged. Changkyun started to chuckled and shook his head. Hyungwon finally turned away. "Be more quiet my Honey bee." Minhyuk whispered then bit Jooheon's earlobe. Jooheon felt intimidated and he froze. Now he was unsure if Minhyuk was trying to get into his pants or just playing as usual. Minhyuk had never bit his ear, squeezed his inner thigh or put his finger in his belly button. It was too intimate, too dominant, it suddenly felt real. Jooheon felt drunk with the hot breath near his face, then he felt Minhyuk's tongue trail down his neck slowly. Jooheon felt confused, frozen, but very satisfied with the sudden intimacy. Minhyuk watched Jooheon's reaction closely. His lips were slightly parted and he looked dazed. Minhyuk raked his teeth and proceeded to stick his tongue into Jooheon's ear. Minhyuk had suddenly gained a lot of confidence, and whispered, "I want to lick you all over your body," He growled a little and Jooheon raised his shoulder to his ear and then raised his eyes shyly at Minhyuk. Minhyuk played with Jooheon's hair as he waited for a response or reaction.

"you're making me nervous." Jooheon whispered back timidly. He seemed so innocent it made Minhyuk squeeze his cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby. So it's a no?" Minhyuk asked. Jooheon looked around the room and raked his teeth. He wanted so badly to say no, but all he wanted was Minhyuk's tongue on him. Jooheon nodded. "No? Yes?" Minhyuk confirmed with a raised brow and a smirk.

"I want." Jooheon responded. He could not believe himself. Suddenly his stomach felt upset, he felt nervous suddenly.

"Tell me what you want, whisper it to me." Minhyuk licked Jooheon's ear again.

"I want you to lick my...um, uh. body." He mumbled. Minhyuk smiled with a devilish smile.

"Okay, well go wait for me then baby boy. Quietly." Jooheon stood up and began to walk away. Minhyuk waited five minutes and then stretched. He looked over at the boys who were still wide awake, commenting on the film. They did not notice him sneaking away. He quietly sped walk down the hall and made it to Jooheon's room. Jooheon sat at the edge of the bed on his phone. Minhyuk could tell he was uncomfortable, uncertain. He intended to make him feel more at ease. "Look at you waiting for me. And here I thought you were a little angel." Minhyuk began to walk closer and pushed Jooheon's chest so that he was on his back. Minhyuk kissed Jooheon's forehead, then his nose. He kissed each cheek. "I love these fluffy cheeks. Mmm" Minhyuk growled as he bit his cheek.

"Minhyuk."Jooheon smiled. "Kiss me ." Minhyuk would finally get to taste those puffy lips, he smashed his lips onto his desperately. Jooheon moaned into Minhyuk's mouth and in turn it made Minhyuk growl. He bit Jooheon's lower lip and then stopped to breathe. Jooheon grabbed Minhyuk's cheeks, "Don't stop."Jooheon almost begged. Minhyuk bit his own lip and returned his mouth to Jooheon's.

"Take off your clothes." Minhyuk moaned into Jooheon's mouth. Jooheon ignored Minhyuk and breathed heavily. Minhyuk could tell Jooheon was getting all worked up. "Jooheon." Minhyuk stopped kissing him and repeated the request.

"Um, no." Jooheon responded timidly.

"No? But you told me you wanted me to lick your body all over... Honey what's wrong." Jooheon sat up on the bed and took a deep breath. "Look, don't worry, we are just doing this for fun right. Are you not enjoying this. Come on Honey, I was so excited to taste you. You're making me so hard" Minhyuk began to take Jooheon out of his hoodie. Jooheon raised his arms and Minhyuk successfully removed it. Then he proceeded to remove Jooheon's shirt. Now that he was half naked Minhyuk pushed him back on his back. Minhyuk climbed onto the bed and had his palms on each side of Jooheon's head. Minhyuk began to suck on Jooheon's neck roughly. He completely forgot the consequences of those visibly suspicious marks, but Jooheon smelt like baby powder and Minhyuk found the taste and feeling addicting . He sucked on Jooheon's collarbone and then licked Jooheon's sternum like a puppy. Jooheon gasped and moaned silently. Minhyuk licked Jooheon's nipple. Then he began to suck on the light brown flesh. Minhyuk moaned as he sucked and then looked back up at Jooheon who was sweating and biting his lip. He was definitely squirming. "Oh you like that feeling." Minhyuk nipped at the nipple and then sucked harder and licked. He sat on Jooheon's pelvic region and placed a palm over each of Jooheon's nipples and began to rub in circles. Jooheon bucked his hips and let out a moan he was holding in. Minhyuk continued to run and then he stopped to stir in Jooheon's lap, trying to get some friction. Minhyuk became hard with the feeling of Jooheon's big clothed dick. Jooheon was obviously hard too. Minhyuk placed his hands lower to Jooheon's navel, and then stuck his finger inside.

"No Minhyuk, that's gross." Jooheon removed Minhyuk's hand from that area and placed his hands back on his nipples. Minhyuk trailed down to Jooheon's waistband of his sweats. Minhyuk bounced on Jooheon's lap and stirred more roughly. Jooheon moaned loudly at this point and Minhyuk was breathing heavily. "Ugh, Minhyuk." Jooheon whined in satisfaction. "That feels so good."

"Good baby, now I wanna lick those chubby thighs, and bite them, breath them. Then I wanna eat you." Minhyuk winked. He began to lower the waistband of Jooheon's shorts. Jooheon lifted his hips to make it easier. Minhyuk dragged them down to his ankles and threw them to the side. Jooheon was wearing tight blue briefs. His penis looked large and erect beneath the briefs. Minhyuk kissed and licked Jooheon's belly. He even stopped to squeezed Jooheon's soft tummy. Then he placed his palm on Jooheon's penis. He pressed slightly and Jooheon squirmed and moaned beneath the touch. "You're so jumpy my baby. Relax. Minhyuk jumped off the bed and them fixed himself between Jooheon's legs. He sniffed Jooheon's inner thighs, which also smelled like baby powder. Minhyuk licked slowly and then took a bite. Jooheon gasped above him. Minhyuk stopped to look up at Jooheon. "I want to devour these thighs." Minhyuk growled as he squeezed and slapped Jooheon's thighs. "Then I wanna see your big dick, and taste it." Minhyuk began to lower the waist of Jooheon's underwear slowly. Jooheon sat up quickly.

"Wait." Jooheon gasped." Minhyuk, someone is coming." Minhyuk threw Jooheon's shorts at him and Jooheon layed on his belly to hide his erection. Jooheon's roomate was Hyungwon, and they wondered why he was coming back already, surely the movie couldn't be over. Minhyuk jumped on the bed too on his belly. Jooheon was still shirtless but there was no time. Hyungwon barged into the room as if hoping to catch them in the act. Jooheon layed there pretending to sleep and Minhyuk scrolled though his phone, attempting to steady his heavy breathing.

"Ah Minhyuk, you're in here." Hyungwon smiled suspiciously.

"Oh yea, he fell asleep on me... while watching videos. Is the movie over." Minhyuk spat the sentence out as if it were rehearsed.

"Well, the movie wasn't over, but I came to check on my roommate." Hyungwon emphasized the "my." "Jooheony, why is your shirt off? The jig is up, is he corrupting you Honey?"

"Um, Hyungwon we are just resting seriously." Jooheon responded attempting to sound sleepy. Both boys were upset that they were left there conversing with their hard ons. Hyungwon was being suspicious himself, what did he want? Minhyuk thought.

To be continued...


End file.
